Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch display panel, a touch display device and a display device and, in particular, to a touch display panel, a touch display device and a display device with features of lightness, thinness and strong mechanical strength.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, various novel information devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, ultrabooks and GPS navigation devices, are continuously invented. Generally, a keyboard and mouse are commonly used to manipulate the information device for inputting information. Nevertheless, the touch control technology currently also becomes a popular manipulation method for the information device and brings an intuitive operation.
The touch function has been added into the display device for a long time in the industry, and besides, the glass substrate applied to the display panel or touch panel is thinner and thinner. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a touch display panel, a touch display device and a display device featured by lightness, thinness and strong mechanical strength under the control of limited cost.